Love Struck Brock
by McWizardX
Summary: Sequel to Chrono Shift. Ash and friends arrive at Stardust City to find Team Rocket 2 stealing pokemon from the wealthy. Brock on the other hand finally finds a girl that actually likes him.
1. Default Chapter

Love Struck Brock

Love Struck Brock

Chapter 1 – Meet Nancy

It had been a week since Ash and Misty experienced the Chrono Shift Project. Brock didn't believe the story, it sounded too fishy and weird to believe. Pikachu and Togepi tried to explain but you know how Pokemon are with their own language. So the three trainers and their pokemon travel once again on their pokemon journey. They're next short term destination is Stardust City. They arrive at Stardust about evening town and the whole city was very active.

Ash: Wow, this place reminds me of Neon Town.

Misty: With all the lights and flashes and activities, this place probably never gets any sleep.

Brock: How could it sleep with all that noise?

Continuing on the three decided to check in the pokemon center first before exploring around.

Nurse Joy: Okay Ash, here's your number. Return within the next hour or so to get all your pokemon.

Ash: Thanks. So what do you wanna do now Misty?

Misty: I dunno. Let's just go walk around for a while, this city has everything.

Ash: Sure.

Brock watched the two started walking off hand in hand. He cleared his throat a few times, loud enough for them to hear.

Nurse Joy: Hm that throat sounds sore. Here take a cough drop.

Brock: Um, thanks Nurse Joy.

Ash: Is something the matter Brock? Are you coming down with a cold?

Brock: No. But I am sick. A bit sick of seeing you two have all the romance.

Ash: What do you mean?

Brock has that strange spotlight around him, he's on his knees and has weird anime tears gushing from his eyes. Pikachu was seen playing a violin in the background. (don't ask me how he knows how to play one)

Brock: It's not fair. You're only children and I'm much older. I should be the first to have someone to be with. Now I've been out done by a bunch of amateurs.HOW DARE YA GET AHEAD OF ME!!

Misty shrugs and sighs off a goofy cloud.

Misty: Well Brock. What you said is all true. But I'm sure you can find someone. If you try hard enough.

Brock slide over to Misty and Ash smiling and pointing up to the sky.

Brock: As long as my loyal friends believe I have a chance then I will be determined as ever to have a girlfriend! I will try my best!

Ash and Misty looked at Brock weird and had sweatdrops sliding down.

Misty: We don't know him do we?

Ash: Nope, complete stranger. Come'on let's go, we only have two hours before curfew time.

Without knowing Ash and Misty left, Brock continued his speech. He finished it with a single sounding-applauding coming from the other side of the room. He turned and looked to see who it was, a nicely dressed girl, about nineteen. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

Girl: Hey that was pretty good. You're an actor right.

Brock blushed extremely red and smiled. He slides towards the girl on one knee and in his hand he held a rose.

Brock: You are the loveliest girls I have ever met please take this rose as my humble gift to you.

The girl giggled and accepted.

Girl: You are very good. You must've rehearsed a lot to be able to do the role of Alexander so easily.

Brock stood up and looked right at the girl, smiling.

Brock: Well . . . you could say I'm a natural at this.

Girl: Yup. It's not many people that I've seen do "The Dumped" so well.

Brock sweatdropped at the title, it just fitted him overly too well.

Girl: Even more the very difficult role as Alexander. Gee, I cried so much since he could never have anyone like him and he was very sweet too.

A strange sweatdrop fell from Brock's side.

Brock: Well, I guess you can say I live the role. So what's your name?

Nancy: I'm Nancy. And what's yours?

Brock: I'm Brock, nice to meet you.

They shook hands and continued to talk. Nancy was very interested in how Brock acted. Brock just went along with it, he couldn't disappoint Nancy.

Nancy: You should be on the television version; you would make a great Alexander.

Brock: As much as I would love to I don't think I would though. I got kinda sick of the role.

Nancy: I guess it is depressing if you keep playing the role of the unmatchable Alexander. So anything else you do?

Brock: Well I like breeding Pokemon. That's my favorite occupation.

Nancy smiled and looked very glad to hear.

Nancy: You do! Me too! I like raising pokemon. I don't care much for battles, I'm really weak in battling. But I really like taking care of them.

Brock: That's great! What kind of pokemon do you have?

Nancy: Oh I have a Vulpix. I have other pokemon but my parents use them so its really there's now. But Vulpix is mine and no one will ever take Vulpix away from me.

Nancy took Vulpix out of its pokeball and picked it up. She petted it and gave it a hug.

Brock: Oh I have a Vulpix too. Wanna see?

Nancy: Sure.

Brock ran over to Nurse Joy and started complaining about getting a pokeball back. Nurse Joy didn't understand a word he said. She just made out as much as she could, which would be I want Vulpix back. The frustrated Nurse Joy sigh and handed Brock Vulpix.

Nurse Joy: It's not even fully charged yet.

Brock ignored Nurse Joy, mainly because now he's very interested in Nancy.

Brock: Vulpix come on out.

Out of the pokeball and sitting right infront of Brock, Vulpix wondered why it was called.

Vulpix: Vuull ((yes?))

Brock: Vulpix say hi to Nancy.

Brock picked up Vulpix and showed Nancy and the two Vulpix met. They jumped down from their masters' arms and started to play.

Nancy: Oh that's cute. My Vulpix made friends with yours.

Brock just looked at Nancy, blushing red and fell into a trance imagining flowers all around Nancy.

Brock: Beautiful . . .

*****

Somewhere in Stardust, a pizza delivery van stationed close to a well-populated commercial zone filled with restaurants, arcades, shops, and any type of stores. In the pizza delivery van are two members of Team Rocket in Pizza delivery uniforms.

Cassidy: There are a lot of valuable pokemon trainers around these areas. A rich and wealthy one, targeting is just the key.

Butch: See anyone worth stealing yet?

Cassidy: Nothing really. Mid carters won't cut it. Something great and worthy of being stolen. Like that growlith over there.

Cassidy pointed to a lady walking her pet growlith. It had a diamond collar and a golden leash. The owner looked very rich as well.

Cassidy: A higher class indeed. I would say a couple millions for the ransom.

*****

Ash and Misty were sitting down in an outdoor patio Italian food restaurant; they were sitting side by side. Their spaghetti had arrived and they were eating to their satisfaction. Along with all the slurping there was some small talk about their previous adventure.

Ash: This is weird, we spent like a nice vacation at Rocket Resort but now we're back here just a few days later.

Misty: Well it's pretty hard to believe even for us. See this ring that you and I have, this is the proof that we went through it.

Ash: That and we are very kissy couple.

Pikachu: Pika pika ((yes you are)).

Ash turned to his side and there was Pikachu and Togepi sitting in their own small table.

Ash: I see you decided to join us Pikachu and Togepi, I thought you two were gonna go off and buy ketchup.

Pikachu: Chu pika pi pika pika pi pika ((tomatoes sauce is a gourmet kind of ketchup))

Ash: Gourmet ketchup huh?

Misty: True. Be sure to get some nice breadsticks too, Togepi likes bread.

Togepi: Prrriii prriiii ((I do!!))

Ash: So anyway Misty, so we saw our future selves.

Misty: Yup and our kids too. Twins, I can't believe that.

Ash: It's pretty much of a shock. Mystic and Ashley. They do sound cool.

Ash raised his cup, which was filled with strawberry fizzy drink.

Ash: Here's to our children and to her beautiful mother Misty.

Misty blushed and clang their drinks together. As Ash drank Misty started to tap the side of her glass cup with a fork.

Ash: Is there something wrong? You don't like the drink.

Misty: No you silly. Don't you know what this means?

Ash: You want service?

Misty: Yah service for your brain to work. This means kiss. They do this when a couple just got married at their reception.

Ash: Oh. I get it. So when you do this . . .

Ash started to tap the side of his cup.

Ash: That means ki . . . hhmpphhh.

Misty sneaked a kissed on Ash's lips. It was a silly kiss that tasted very much like tomato sauce. When they broke Ash just smiled and Misty smiled back. Ash started to tap his cup and then he leaned in to kiss Misty. It was another tasty kiss filled with flavor. Ash started to tap again and Misty shrugged and kissed Ash again. Ash smiled real wide and started to tap again, Ash puckered up waited for the kiss, but instead he got a paper fan to the forehead.

Ash: Ow, hey what was that for.

Misty: Oh I thought the bell for brawl for all sounded.

Ash: Wa!

Misty laughed and kissed Ash on the forehead, where she whacked him. She winked at him and he blushed back. Right before they continued to eat they heard a clanging sound. The two turned to see Pikachu and Togepi tapping their cups. Ash and Misty looked at each other shrugged, they smiled and went for another kiss.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika chu pika pika ((I love doing this to them))

Togepi: Prrriiii toge toge toge toge ((seeing Ashy Daddy kiss Mommy))

Pikachu had a sweatdrop from what Togepi said. When he turned around Ash and Misty were still kissing. He tapped his glass again and they broke the kiss.

Pikachu: Chu pika pika chu pikachu ((aren't you two a bit overdoing this?))

Ash: You're the one who did this.

Ash started to hit his cup again and Misty walked over to kiss Ash but then the glass broke. Misty stopped half way and stared at the broken glass.

Ash: Opps.

Misty: You broke it so you pay for it Ash.

Ash: Oh wa! I like it better at Rocket Resort, everything was free. Don't I atleast get a kiss?

Misty: Here ya go.

Misty handed Ash a small candy.

Ash: This isn't what I meant.

Misty laughed so did Pikachu and Togepi.

Misty: My future self taught me this. I'll give the real kiss later.

She winked at Ash and Ash got excited shivers just thinking about it. The waiter came by and replaced the glass cup for free, no one told him how it broke but it just did. They continued their meal now still talking to one another as they ate.

Ash: I think having twins is cool.

Misty: Well, my older sisters are triplets and they said it's fun, despite the sibling rivalry.

Ash: Well, they have one problem.

Misty: What is that?

Ash: How in the world is someone going to put up with their valley voices. Out of the four I have the best, beautiful, rarest pokemon I mean sister as my girlfriend.

Misty: Oh you silly boy. You think I'm a pokemon huh.

Ash: No, I don't think you're a pokemon, I think you're just beautiful.

Misty blushed and playfully slapped Ash.

Misty: Well, I think you're the most handsome Ash from Pallet town I ever met.

Ash: But there is only one Ash from Pallet town. That's me.

Misty: Well then that makes you the most handsome one then huh.

Ash: I guess. But what if there was another Ash?

Misty: Then I better meet up with him.

Ash: WHAT!?

Misty: I'm kidding you silly boy. If your name was Melvin I would still want you over anyone else.

Ash: But my name is . . .

Misty started to rub Ash's leg with her own. Ash got a bit startled but he found out it was Misty.

Ash: Um . . . Misty, do you have a scratch or something.

Misty fell down. She got back on her chair and dusted herself off.

Misty: No, I'm just playing footsy with you.

Ash: How you do that?

Misty: Do I have to teach you everything Ash?

Ash: But you said my name was Melvin.

Misty: Don't be dense Ash!

Ash: It's not like I want to be dense. HEY!! You trapped me into saying that!!! Waaaaaa.

Misty: Ash! Yo Ash from Pallet. Can we get back to playing footsy here?

Ash: I'm trying to learn. You know more than I do. And how do you know a lot of this?

Misty: When you read enough romance novels you just know. Now see when you play footsy you just rub your feet against theirs and tickle them a bit.

Ash: Oh I see. Well what else is there in these romance novels?

Misty: Well it wasn't in a romance novel but in a cute animated movie. I get one half of this string of spaghetti and you get the other half. Then we eat and meet in the middle.

Ash: Sounds like fun.

The two tried and they ate to the middle and kissed. It started to become addicting and they continued this playful form of foreplay. Pikachu and Togepi continued watching. Just as Ash and Misty ate their fourth bite together they heard a scream not far from the restaurant.

Ash: Did you hear something?

Misty: Just my heart beating fast.

Ash: Yeah but did you hear a scream?

Misty: I thought that was just my imagination. 

They looked out in the street and saw a pizza van drive by, part of its pizza logo fell off to reveal a giant R.

Ash: Hey, isn't that the Team Rocket logo.

Misty: Yeah it is! But I thought Jessie and James were out in vacation.

Ash: It can't be them. They're not stupid enough to be working while they're on vacation. Especially at Rocket Resort.

Misty: Then that would mean Team Rocket of another kind is here.

FANART CONTEST:

I've decided to have another contest, one that lets the winner choose their prize.I'll add on to the list more as I acquire more things.Anyway the contest is the same as before, fanart contest, submit any entry (the more you enter the better your chances) to my email address:mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com.The current prize that the winner can choose from are:

Love Hina Ep. 1-25 English Subtitled – 3 CDs

Flame of Recca ENTIRE SERIES English Subtitled – 4 CDs

Magical Project S Pretty Sammy ENTIRE SEIRES English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Initial D First Stage English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Tenchi Muyo OVA English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Card Captor Sakura Vol. 1 – 3 English subtitled – 1 Tape

That's it, the winner picks 1 of these.So happy trails and try your best!

PS:The contest before is to submit fanart that I would like.Pic mods, black and white, anything can be submitted.


	2. Brock's Charm

Love Struck Brock

Love Struck Brock

Chapter 2 – Brock's charm

Brock and Nancy sat at the lounge area still talking to one another. A large stack of fries and two large sodas went along with the conversation that mostly was about breeding pokemon. It shifted and went more onto personal things, the getting to know you things.

Brock: I took care of my brothers and sisters for a long time until my dad came home and now I'm on my journey to be a pokemon breeder.

Nancy: That is so cool. Atleast you can travel around a lot. I mostly can't go anywhere I want to go. I wish I could travel. Tell me what sorts of sites have seen in your travels.

Brock: Well, I've seen lots. I don't know where to begin.

Nancy: Let's start with the most romantic places.

Brock got shivers up his spine, romantic places? Nancy wanted to know about romantic places?

Brock: Well, um. Let me think.

Out of the adventures he had with his friends he thought of places of romance. Misty would be yelling something romantic whenever they were close to something romantic. Probably trying to hint her way to Ash.

Brock: I once went up with my friends in a hot air balloon to watch the season when all butterfrees find their mate and migrate so they can have babies. One of my friends use to have a butterfree but he let it go and now I bet that butterfree is very happy.

Nancy: Oh that's sweet.

Brock didn't like how that sounded, it almost sounded like Nancy was leaning towards Ash and Ash already had Misty. This girl had to be his, think of something quick!

Brock: Well I um, I taught him how to make his butterfree very handsome so another butterfree would be attracted to it.

Close call, though it was Misty that told Ash some techniques, all Brock did was give Ash's butterfree a scarf. No one actually helped the butterfree fall in love, Ash's butterfree saved the pink butterfree and that is what made the two fall in love.

Nancy: Wow so that means you're pretty good in pokemon romance as well.

Brock blushed and couldn't say anything, he was at a lost of words.

Nancy: Wow, it's great that I met you. I never thought I would meet such a talented pokemon breeder that knows so much.

Brock turned even more red.

Brock: Aw garsh I'm not that special.

Just then he heard two voices that snapped him back from his lovesick trance.

Ash: Brock, still hanging around?

Misty: Trying to get a date with Nurse Joy again?

Brock jumped up, quickly covered both Ash and Misty's mouth and turned smiling at Nancy with a few billion sweatdrops.

Brock: Uh Nancy these are my friends that I travel with, Ash and Misty. I'll be right back I'm just gonna have a word with them.

He dragged them a bit away.

Brock: Listen you two, don't spoil my moment with this girl. She's the most wonderful girl I have ever met.

Ash: Um, spoil what moment?

Misty: Are you trying to ask her out?

Brock: Hush! Nancy is a sweet girl that loves pokemon breeding like myself. So far she's pretty impressed.

Misty: By what?

Brock: Hush up carrot head!

Misty: What did you call me!?

Brock: Look why don't you two go off on a date somewhere and do something, just leave me here alone with Nancy.

Ash: But we just got back on a date. We're here to tell you that . . .

Brock: I don't care if Team Rocket is trying to take over the city, I want to stay here with Nancy just for a little while please.

Ash: Gee how'd you guess?

Misty sat down on a near sofa and started to read a magazine along with Pikachu, Togepi was coloring a coloring book that Ash bought it (how nice of him). Ash and Brock just continued on.

Brock: Ash, please I'm begging you. What if Nancy is the one, just let me talk to her a bit more so I can get to know her and I don't need any of you to embarrass me!

Misty: So we keep bad company is that it!

Brock got a weird expression and another sweatdrop added to the many on his head.

Brock: No, I just don't want you two telling oddball weird stories about me. I'll make you a deal, if you just leave me with Nancy alone until I say so then I'll make all the riceballs you can eat for the next two months alright!

Ash: Sure Brock, remember, all we can eat!

Brock: Right now back to Nancy.

Brock appeared in an instant right infront of Nancy and he sat down, too bad he missed the seat completely. He picked himself up with whatever pride he had left and sat next to Nancy and continued to chat. He could hear the loud laughing coming across the room but he blocked them off as if they were nothing.

Ash: Gee, Brock is acting goofy.

Misty: He's always acting goofy with girls around. Turning into one giant disaster.

Ash: What do you think his chances are?

Misty: Pretty good. I have to give him that, after all, the girl is still talking to him.

Ash: Maybe the girl is totally whacked.

Misty (giggling): Maybe. But every dog has their day, even Brock.

Ash: So what do you wanna do now?

Misty: I think I wanna watch this movie.

Ash: What movie?

Misty: Brock in love.

Ash: Brock's on a movie? Why didn't he tell us?

Misty fell over, she recovered and pinched Ash.

Misty: No dummy, let's just stay here and watch Brock. This is better than any movie.

Ash: Wish Todd was here.

Misty: Yeah, we could submit this for the funniest photos taken.

*****

Brock enjoyed every word Nancy had to say. She spoke about herself that how she was when she was little, how she always took care of Vulpix, her first pokemon. She mentioned that Vulpix had been pretty much like Lassie to her she really cared about it. Then she spoke about school, her favorite subject is science, but she doesn't care much for history. Brock was pretty interested in science; one does to be a pokemon breeder. He then got a real hard hatred for history. She spoke about how in school dances that she wouldn't dance cause no one asked her cause she always carried her Vulpix everywhere it went. Brock started to get very excited, he could have a chance and it was increasing with every passing story.

Brock: I can't believe no one wanted to dance with a beautiful girl such as yourself. All because of your Vulpix?

Nancy: Well yeah. Vulpix would burn anyone who it thought was a threat that was practically every guy. I don't care anyway. I love my Vulpix and I trust it very much.

Brock smiled at Nancy's Vulpix, he took out a pokemon treat out of his many pocket jacket and presented it to it. It sniffed Brock's hand first and then took a better smell at the food. It licked the treat right off Brock's hand and ate it. It smiled and let out a cute, "Vul" saying it liked it.

Nancy: Wow, that's amazing. You really have your way with pokemon.

Brock: Oh I just wanted to see if it trusted me.

Nancy: Well it does. And any person Vulpix trusts I trust too.

Brock: Really? Wow!

Nancy: Yeah.

There was a moment stare and at each other. Brock looked into Nancy's eyes, Nancy though couldn't see Brock's, well she just looked at him anyway. The moment was broken by a bell sound coming from the side of Nancy.

Nancy: Oh that's my pager. Looks like my parents want me home. I think we have visitors tonight.

Brock: Can I see you again?

Nancy: Sure, I'll return to the pokemon center in the morning. I'm going to see Nurse Joy for any vitamins that I could make Vulpix's coat look shiny. I'll see you until then Brock, bye.

Brock: Nice meeting you Nancy.

Nancy got up and walked off waving at Brock as she walked away. Brock had a goofy smile and an entirely red face. He continued waving even though Nancy was totally out of view. Ash and Misty walked up to Brock and sat next to him holding their own bags of popcorn.

Ash: You know, I otta get a refund for this movie. It never finished.

Misty: Yup. So Brock, how'd it go?

Brock: Bye bye Nancy.

Ash: Um Brock?

Misty: Hello in there!

Both Ash and Misty sighed out that weird cloud.

Ash/Misty: Here we go again.

Ash: What time is it now?

Misty: Um, around 8:30.

Ash: You wanna just stay in our rooms the rest of the night?

Misty: Sure, we can watch a movie, a real one.

Ash: Yeah, one with an ending. Coming Brock?

Brock: Nancy . . .

Misty: It's no use; he's stuck in the trance. I think he needs some time to snap out of it.

Ash: Hey is it true that you can have the power of suggestion whenever someone is like this?

Misty: I dunno, let's try it out. Hey Brock. Hand me over your money.

Brock: You're crazy. Oh Nancy you're beautiful.

Ash: I guess he's in but still out of it. Oh well, let's go Misty.

They locked arms and headed into the room that Ash was staying at. Pikachu and Togepi followed behind, Pikachu was holding a tape in his hand, the name of the movie, "Pikanic".

*****

The following morning Ash woke up peacefully. His eyes opened slowly and when his vision focused there was Misty right next to him. At first he thought he was dreaming but after a few second he realized it was morning. Misty's arm was right under his neck and her face towards him. She was smiling cutely and looked very heavenly. At first he was surprised but then remembered that the movie Pikachu brought in was about four hours long. It was a good movie too, all about the ship of dreams. Right before he got up Misty moved and cuddled next onto Ash, hugging him down.

Ash (thinking): Wa? What do we have here?

Misty (sleep talking): Let's just sleep in Ash, the children can make their own breakfast.

Misty cuddled even more and Ash had a smile but a sweatdrop on his forehead. Opps, Misty must be dreaming about the future. He decided it was best to let her sleep so he just laid there with Misty clinging n to him. Looking around the room there was Pikachu sleeping on the table with a half-eaten apple. Togepi right next to him sleeping as well. Ash heard the sounds of the morning song of the pidgey chirping away. He let out a yawn and got closer to Misty. Misty smiled and continued to talk in her sleep.

Misty (sleep talking): I love you Ash. My dear Ashy.

Ash looked at Misty again, he blushed at her comment. Maybe it was time to wake up from the dream and see the real Ash. Here's the question, how do you wake up a girl asleep in your arms without upsetting her? Easy, though Ash can be dense at times he knew there was only one possible answer, that and the thought of "sleeping beauty" came to mind when he saw Misty sleeping. He moved his head close to hers and kissed her. Misty's embrace got tighter and she kissed along with Ash, she started waking up from her dream. Though they may have not realized this but the previous night they didn't lock the door to the room and it was Ash's room. Who happen to come walking in but the Gym Leader of Pewter City.

Brock: Hey Ash, it's time for breakfast, I hear the pokemon center has a special on . . . .

A moment shock at the scene, Brock calculated the evidence. Ash and Misty in bed, kissing.

Brock: W . . . W . . . WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? NO I MEAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? UM, DID YOU TWO DO IT?

Misty jumped up on the shock rolled off the bed but not before grabbing Ash and pulled him down as well. Ash's head popped up rubbing as if it was sore, second later Misty rose as if she was floating. A field of fire was surrounding her and she looked very ticked off.

Misty: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!! BARGING IN HERE LIKE THAT!!!

Brock: Well, it was Ash's room so um, sorry for interrupting something but um . . . hey now wait a minute, I want to know what did you two did last night!

For the record Brock usually barges into Ash's room since he never gets up on time for breakfast whenever they are staying at a pokemon center.

Misty: WE WATCHED A MOVIE YOU ROCKHEAD!!

Ash: Yeah, "Pikanic" It's a good movie.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu! ((Yup it is))

Pikachu woke up from all the yelling, he wasn't grumpy though, he was too overtaken by laughter at what Brock looked like at the moment.

Brock: Are you sure, you two didn't do it?

Ash: Do it? Do what Brock?

Misty: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BROCK, NOW GET LOST!!!

Misty pulled out a baseball bat out of no where and grand slammed Brock right out of the room. There was a faint, "I'll meet you at breakfast." Then a thump. Ash was just confused.

Ash: Do what?

Misty: Nevermind Ash. There are things that aren't suppose to be mentioned.

Ash: Huh?

Misty: If you want to know, Brock was talking about if we did what Mack and Tulip did in the movie, you know, the car scene.

Ash: WAAAAAA?? Why'd he think that?

Misty: I dunno. Well, speaking of the movie let's finish it up.

Pikachu had already walked of the room along with Togepi and closed the door, they were hungry, and Brock was already at breakfast. At breakfast Brock was at the Pokemon Center's diner. Not many pokemon centers had diners but this pokemon did. He was ordering his breakfast, three breakfast burritos, two meat buns, and a average size coffee.

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu. ((Can we join you?))

Brock normally couldn't understand Pikachu but he pretty much guessed he wanted breakfast along with Togepi. He ordered Pikachu a breakfast burrito with a side order of you guessed it, ketchup. He also ordered them two rice balls each and also a small orange juice each.

Brock: Enjoying breakfast Pikachu?

Pikachu: Kachu ((yup))

Pikachu nodded and Togepi made happy sounds.

Brock: Glad you think so. It's nice to have breakfast with the pokemon once a while. Though I wouldn't mind having breakfast with Nancy.

Nancy: Well maybe you will.

Nancy appeared to the side of Brock holding her tray of food.

Nancy: May I sit?

Brock: Sure go right ahead.

Nancy sat and had breakfast with Brock and the pokemon.

Nancy: Oh what's this. A new type of Pokemon?

Brock: Yeah. It's Togepi, that belongs to one of my friends, Misty. The one with the short red hair that looks kinda orange.

Nancy: Yeah, I remember her. That other boy is that her boyfriend?

Brock: Yup you got it.

Nancy: It must be nice to have a boyfriend. To have someone to talk to and be with.

Brock: Same thing with having a girlfriend. Someone to be with and comply in.

Pikachu noticed the two looking at each other. He seen this before, when Ash and Misty look right at each other.

Pikachu: Pika!!

Brock looked at Pikachu who was making a puckering up expression. Brock blushed and quickly covered Pikachu.

Brock: Now now Pikachu, you shouldn't be talking with your mouth full. Here have a meat bun.

Pikachu was gonna shock Brock but after being offered a meat bun he decided maybe later. Pikachu ate it sharing half with Togepi. Nancy giggled at how cute the pokemon are.

Nancy: You really know how to treat the pokemon, even though you don't own them they are very respectful and friendly with you.

Brock: Well Pikachu is also my friend and Togepi, well I'm kinda like the uncle.

Togepi: Prriiiii prriiiii ((Uncle Brock))

Nancy: That's something I haven't seen before. Most trainers here that I've seen have their pokemon obey them only and be with them only. Pokemon are hostile to other trainers that are even near them. I saw a Charmeleon burn someone's leg because it was just standing too close to it.

Brock: That's a shame. Pokemon can be friendly to everyone if they are properly brought up and taught well. The trainer also must put in a lot of trust and friendship with the pokemon. Ash told me that at first Pikachu didn't like humans. And it is listed in books that Pikachu is pretty stubborn when it comes to humans. Ash's best friend is this Pikachu and they've been pretty much through everything.

Nancy: Wow that would mean your friend Ash is a pretty good trainer.

Brock had that feeling again, like Ash was outdoing him without even trying.

Brock: Well I taught him everything he knows.

Pikachu glared at Brock, small sparks started to spark from it's cheeks. He didn't like the fact that Brock was taking all the glory that Ash and he put into their relationship. Brock sweatdropped and motioned that Togepi was close to Pikachu. Pikachu stopped but then gave Brock a sly smile and a few threatening words.

Pikachu: Chu pika pika chu pi chu kachu pika pika ((though you treated us to breakfast, you'll get a shock later))

Brock sweatdropped, he didn't understand what Pikachu said but he pretty much knew, he was just glad that Nancy couldn't understand Pikachu. After breakfast Brock and Nancy paired up together and went out, from what Pikachu heard it was to the market. Ash and Misty arrived as Brock left, they saw Pikachu and Togepi just sitting down waving at them.

Ash: Hey Pikachu, see you ate breakfast early.

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pika ((Yup, what took so long?))

Ash: Just finished the part of Pikanic that we fell asleep at. It's a nice movie. Misty cried.

Misty: I did not. It was the . . . the onion rings.

Ash: Hhhmm. Well Pikachu there was this one line that made Misty cry, "Oh Mack I will always love you, my heart will always go on!"

Misty got watery eyed remembering the scene in the movie, placed her head on Ash's shoulder, and started to have that silly waterfall of tears.

Misty: Waaaaahhh!! That was sooooooooo dramatic.

Ash had a sweatdrop sliding down his head but he placed an arm around Misty.

Ash: There, there Misty. It's okay. Mack lived and he and Tulip lived happily ever after.

Misty: But, waaaaaaaahhhh it was soooooooooo romantic waaaaaaaaaahhhh.

Ash: Let's just settle down and get you something to eat.

Misty: Sniff . . . okay.

Pikachu had a silly expression, he didn't find the movie that dramatic.He got the movie but didn't bother watching it; he and Togepi were too busy playing cards that night. Breakfast went by smoothly, it was a mild breakfast, and Ash and Misty mainly talked about the movie. Misty tried hold back the tears but the movie was overwhelming and Ash found his jacket to be a bit damp after, though he didn't mind since Misty was all over him. He checked the newspaper, normally just to look at the comic section but he saw an interesting local article.

Ash: According to this, there's a wave of kidnapping of high breed, expensive, and richly own pokemon. The owners are rich and would pay any price to get their pokemon back. Gee, I wonder if Team Rocket is kidnapping the pokemon.

Misty: It's gotta be.

Ash: You okay there, maybe I should get you some clear eyes to clear up all that red.

Misty: I'm okay . . . sniff . . . just a bit thirsty.

Ash: Drink up, later I'll get you those clear eyes, beautiful eyes shouldn't be irritated and red.

Misty: You're so sweet.

They finished and paid for their meal, they left the pokemon center with Pikachu and Togepi in their bags. Pikachu told Ash that Brock met up with Nancy and they went off together. Everyone was making jokes about Brock but it wasn't harsh just that he finally met a girl that liked him.

Ash: I can see Brock carving his name along with that girl's in a tree.

Misty: Nope, he'll grab his hammer and chisel and go for the rock.

Everyone laughed.

Ash: You're cruel.

Misty: Why thank you. Well, we should be happy for Brock. I guess finally he has a chance.

Ash: A chance at what?

Misty: I hope you mean that in a joke Ash.

Ash: Okay, okay, yeah he does have a chance. Let's just hope it's a good one.

Misty: And maybe he'll open his eyes while he's at it.

Ash: Cruel.

Misty: Thank you.

As they walked down they heard a scream not far away.

Lady: Help, help they stole my Eevee!!

Ash and Misty looked and ran towards the scream. They saw two figures jumping to a van and about to drive off.

Ash: Hey there they are! I won't let you get away!

FANART CONTEST:Please look at the end of chapter 1 for details.


	3. Snaps Back

Love Struck Brock

Love Struck Brock

Chapter 3 – Snap's back

Ash ran after the van with Misty following not too far behind. The van was considerably much faster than Ash but maybe not for Pikachu's agility.

Ash: Pikachu, Agility. Shock that van!

Pikachu: Pika! Kachu! PIKACHU!! ((Okay. On it! STOP!!!))

Pikachu landed on the van and let out a thunderbolt attack. It shocked the van but not the passengers inside (according to electric physics you can't be shocked if electricity hits a car while you are in the car, take one step out then you're fried, you have touched the ground). The van slowed down, the engine was busted. Slowly the van came to a halt and Ash and Misty caught up with it. They got a glimpsed at the two running out of the van.

Ash: It's Butch and Cassidy!

Misty: Just when you thought there wouldn't be any Team Rocket for a while.

The two ran fast and Ash and Misty ran after them. But after a few slips and the aide of a Team Rocket smoke bomb, Ash and Misty lost Butch and Cassidy.

Ash: Wheezing isn't even here but we still get smoked out.

Misty: Oh they got away. Rats!

Ash: Maybe next time. Atleast we got all the pokemon they stole back.

Moments later Officer Jenny came and took the van to police custody, as for the kidnapped pokemon they were returned to their rightful owners.

Ash: Aha, another job well done by Ash Ketchum master detective.

Misty: You didn't do anything, you only chased the van. Pikachu was the one that stopped the van.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash: Oh . . . um . . . wa!

Misty and Pikachu fell over, Ash had a sweatdrop and laughed nervously. They finally got around to going where they were headed, to the shopping mall. When they got there they mostly walked around looking at what store had to sell. They never went in but just browsed at each passing display. After about an hour a few minor things were bought, Misty bought a shirt, a cap, and some women essentials that she didn't say. Ash only bought a pair of cool looking sunglasses and a small keychain watergun. Pikachu happily perched itself on Ash's head the whole time while Togepi was in Misty's bag with its head sticking out. They rested at a bench by a near by fountain.

Ash: Well, I'm a bit tired now.

Misty: Tired? We've only been here for an hour?

Ash: Yeah but I had to run after the van this morning. That takes a lot out of ya.

Misty: Well why are you so energetic when it comes to catching pokemon and get really tired whenever we go shopping.

Ash: I dunno.

Misty: Well Ash, what's the answer?

Ash fumbled with his thumbs and looked to the side of him, he saw the fountain.

Ash: Hey, let's go make a wish.

Misty fell as Ash changed the subject. But making a wish wasn't that bad of an idea. They all stood right infront of the fountain holding a coin at the edge of their thumb ready to flip it in.

Ash: Okay on the count of three we all make a wish. One two three.

Three coins flipped and fell into the fountain. Ash looked where the third coin came from and saw Pikachu holding up it's coin purse and putting it away (where it disappeared, who cares).

Ash: Oh, Pikachu, what did you wish for?

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pi pika. ((you're not suppose to tell other wise it won't come true))

Ash: Oh yeah. Um Pikachu, what if . . .

Ash looked at Misty and held her hand.

Ash: . . . the wish already came true?

Pikachu smiled and did Ash's pose.

Misty: Ash?

Ash: You want to know what I wish for Misty? I wished that you'd be my girlfriend. That had been one of my wishes that I always wish for; I guess one of my wishes came true.

Misty smiled and blushed. She cuddled up closer to Ash and they sat down at the edge of fountain.

Misty: That's so sweet. Wishing for me. What was your other wish?

Ash: To be a pokemon master.

Misty sweatdropped, that had been an obvious "no duh" answers. But she returned to her cute expression and cuddled closer to Ash.

Misty: Well, you wanna know what my wish is?

Ash: But if you tell me it won't come true.

Misty: Yes it will. I know it will. I wish that we would get married and live happily ever after.

Ash giggled, he knew that wish would definitely come true seeing that he had been to the future with Misty and back. Both closed their eyes and moved towards each other's lips and kissed. As they kissed they felt a flash go off right to the side of them, they broke the kiss and looked. There was an old friend.

Todd: Hey, I didn't know you two were hooked up. I guess I haven't been with ya long enough to know.

Ash: Oh it's Todd! What' up Todd?1

Misty: Take another picture like that Todd and I'll make you eat your film for lunch!

Todd: Opps sorry. I'll quickly erase it.

Misty: Erase it?

Todd: Yeah! I've just came back from a job. I had a duty, I was called to help take photographs of pokemon on this island (ever played Pokemon Snap?) and I just finished. You wouldn't believe what Pokemon I saw.

Ash: Really? What?

Todd: A Mew!

Ash: A Mew?

Misty: What's a Mew?

Todd fell over, he thought his friends knew . . . Mew.

Todd: How come they haven't heard of Mew! Only one of the rarest pokemon in existence. Classified as number 151.

Ash: 151 eh. Let me check Dexter.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and typed in pokemon 151.

Pokedex: Mew. Rare pokemon. It's origin is unknown and also is considered to be just a rumor. Many trainers have claim to see this pokemon but believe it to be just a mirage.

Ash: Wow, a real rare pokemon. I wish I could have seen it.

Misty: That would've been great.

Todd: Well here's a picture. This is what Mew looks like, take it, it's your copy.

Todd handed them the picture and Ash and Misty looked at it. Mew looked strange. It sorta resembled a cat, it had no mouth but sorta big eyes. It's tail was a bit long and it's entire body was pale white.

Misty: In a way it looks kinda cute.

Ash: It looks very rare Todd. You think we might get to see Mew one day.

Todd: Well, perhaps. But anyway I better erase the picture I took of you before I forget.

Ash: Wait Todd, what do you mean erase?

Todd: Oh this is my new digital camera. I bought it with the money I made. It doesn't use film, it stores pictures on a disk, so if I don't like the picture I took I can erase it instantly.

Ash: Wow that's cool. Could I see the picture you took of us?

Todd: Sure here you go.

Ash and Misty looked at the picture at the camera's view screen. The view screen was fairly big enough to see pictures, Misty was blushing at the picture, it looked cute with her arms around Ash's neck, his arms around her waist, they're eyes closed and kissing.

Misty: So that's what we look like when we kiss. We look cute.

Ash: And happy.

Todd: Alright so I'll erase it now.

Misty: No wait, I changed my mind. I want that picture developed.

Todd: Uh sure Misty. When we visit a developing center. So where's Brock?

Ash: He's out with a girl named Nancy.

Todd: A girl huh. I thought he liked Nurse Joy.

Misty: You haven't known Brock long enough.

Todd: What?

Ash: It's a long story Todd.

Todd: Oh I have the time now. I'm not going anywhere particular. I'm glad I ran into you two. I was hoping I could join you on your adventures again.

Ash: Sure, will that be all right Misty?

Misty: Yup, as long as you can take more pictures of me and Ashy here.

Todd: You two are really solid huh. Well, smile.

And Todd took another picture of the two. In another part of the mall Brock and Nancy were walking along. Brock just followed behind Nancy following her wherever she went.

Brock (thinking): Nancy, take me any where. I'll always be right behind you. *sigh*

Nancy: Think this dress would look good on me Brock?

Brock looked, there was Nancy pointing to a blue dress. Brock smiled and in a trance said,

Brock: You look great in anything or even nothing.

Nancy: What was that?

Brock returned to reality and blushed from what he said. He quickly recovered cause Nancy didn't hear him.

Brock: Sure that . . . that blue dress would be fine I mean if you think it looks good then it must be good. I mean whatever you wear is great always . . . but it's not the dress the brings out your beauty it's you, I mean . . .

Nancy: Brock slow down, I didn't quiet get that, do you think this would look good on me? Wait, maybe I should try it on first, wait right here I'll be right back.

Brock stood where he was, he wasn't gonna move. He obeyed Nancy to the full, he watched her walk away into the crowd of shoppers in the store and enter a dressing room. Moments later he thought he could die from what he saw. Nancy in a blue dress that fit her so well it showed of her beautiful body. Her slender legs, her nice figure and curves all shocked Brock.

Nancy: So what do you think?

Brock: I think I've seen heaven and angel.

Nancy: Oh Brock you're too silly.

Actually the dress was kinda simple, it wasn't a sexy one but something simple, though in Brock's eyes it was like staring at an angel. The dress exposed as far as the knee and no further, if fit well on her, not too tight but not loose, and it exposed some of her top figure but not seductively alluring, though for Brock, it was.

Nancy: You really think it looks good?

Brock: Heavenly yes.

Nancy giggled and smiled. She headed back to the dressing room to change. Not long later she appeared again wearing her normal clothes and she purchased the dress, just right before she was gonna pay for it Brock ran in and paid.

Brock: My treat!

Nancy: It's okay Brock you don't have to.

Brock: Well I want to. Here ya go clerk.

Brock paid and the clerk handed him the change. Nancy took the package and both walked out of the store.

Nancy: That was nice of you Brock thank you.

Brock froze still as if he was being turned into stone. An electrifying feeling surged through the side of his face, his cheek to be accurate and to his whole body. Nancy had just gave him a small quick peck to the cheek for buying her the dress. If Brock could open his eyes it would be giant circles of shock. His face now as completely red, heck his whole body turned red. His smile reached on side of his face to the other and he was giggling at an extremely high pitch that no one could here.

Nancy: Come'on Brock, let's go.

And if that wasn't enough, Nancy grabbed on to Brock's wrist and started to take him around. He couldn't believe his luck and he couldn't believe what just happen, all he knew was, he heard pidgey's chirping and the sound of beautiful music.

Back to where Ash, Misty, and Todd were, they all got some refreshments and stayed within the fountain area. Ash was having a burger, Misty an ice cream cone, Todd a chilly dog, and Pikachu was eating Todd's ketchup packets. With people walking by with a pokemon in hand or walking along with their owner, Todd would use his camera to take a picture.

Misty: That's a cool camera.

Todd: Yup, expensive one too. But well worth it. Pikachu, do you mind leaving me some here?

Pikachu smiled nervously and handed Todd one ketchup packet.

Pikachu: Chu pika pika ((that's all, the rest is mine))

Todd and everyone else sweatdropped. Misty shared her ice cream with Togepi and it ate cheerfully. Todd took a picture of the cute scene and told Misty he'll develop it next chance he gets. As they finished eating they looked at Todd's camera which was now sitting on the tripod. The view screen was like a mini TV and Todd controlled the features of it moving around, zooming in and out.

Todd: Hey, there's Vulpix not that far away, no wait there's two.

Misty: Vulpix are cute. Take the picture Todd.

Ash: Yeah, maybe we can show Brock later.

Todd zoomed in on the Vulpix and took a few pictures, he zoomed out and then took another one. When they saw what picture had taken there was a moment of silent, then a loud yell.

Misty: BROCK IS HOLDING HANDS WITH NANCY!!!

Ash: WAAAAAHHHH!!!

The two nearly choked though Ash was the only one that was eating.

Todd: Hey, Brock got hooked up too, that's cool. What's wrong with you two? You two okay?


	4. Brock's Got His Hands Full

Love Struck Brock

Love Struck Brock

  
Chapter 4 – Brock's got his hands full

Todd patted Ash on the back, Misty was just stunned. 

Todd: Gee buddy, you choke easy, here take a sip of this. 

Ash took a sip a drink of his soda and stopped choking. He coughed a bit and then looked back in front of him. 

Todd: You should chew every bite before swallowing. 

Ash: I didn't think it was possible. 

Todd: Choking is very possible if you don't chew. 

Ash: No I mean that! 

Ash pointed and all Todd saw was Brock walking behind a girl holding him by the wrist. 

Todd: Yeah so. Misty, what's wrong with Ash? Misty? 

Misty was just silent, unblinking silent. Todd waved his arms infront of the two trying to get their attention but both slipped into a blank look. 

Todd: Oh great. What's wrong with you two? 

Pikachu finished slurping up it's ketchup and got between Ash and Misty, he motioned for Todd to pick up Togepi, which he did. Pikachu snickered and let out a thundershock. Both Ash and Misty screamed and fell forward a bit charred. 

Ash: Pikachu . . . why did you do that? 

Todd: You two were out of it for a moment there. 

Misty: Oww, that was really shocking. 

Todd: I know, Pikachu has a strong jolt. 

Misty: No not that. I mean that Nancy girl, she was holding hands with Brock. Which means. . . 

Ash: Yeah she's willingly to go with him. I think our girl chasing Brock is gone and another Brock is in town. 

Todd: Well, let's go meet up with him. 

Just before Todd headed towards where Brock was going (Brock didn't see them because he was still in a trance) Misty stopped him. 

Misty: No don't. We made a deal with him; we gotta keep all the rice balls we can eat deal. 

Todd: Huh? 

Misty: We made a deal, just trust me and you'll be fed well. 

Ash: So what do you wanna do now? 

Todd: Hey I know. I'll drop off my disk so it can be developed then we can go rollerblading, I heard the roller mania here has three floors of rollerblading fun. 

Misty: Hey there's something new. 

Ash: Okay let's go. 

***** 

Butch and Cassidy got back to their hidden storage. There were pokemon caged all over, high breed pokemon that they stole. A monitor descended down and turned on, there was Giovanni in the shadows again. 

Giovanni: Progress report. 

Cassidy: Our last attempt failed, we were stopped by a few civilians that caught on to our plan. 

Giovanni: The van full of pokemon? 

Cassidy: We lost it. 

Giovanni: I see. Nevermind, though there's this one lost I calculate that we have enough pokemon to start the massive ransom. But first proceed with the testing of fire type pokemon. 

Butch: Yes sir, as you wish. 

Giovanni: I want you to kidnap any fire pokemon you come across, it will be the test subjects of this new TM developed. The attack is called Inferno, ten times stronger than Fire Blast. 

Cassidy: Understood, we will get on it. 

The screen turned off and the monitor returned to where it belonged. Butch and Cassidy got out of their disguise and in to their Team Rocket clothes. 

Cassidy: Fire pokemon huh. No problem. 

Butch: I'll get the weapons ready. 

***** 

Back to Brock, it had been half an hour since Brock bought the blue dress for Nancy. (I know, why blue dress, what's wrong with a red one? This has nothing to do with the president and you know who.) The two sat near the same benches that Ash and his friends sat at. Nancy sipped her Mochachino quietly, admiring Brock who was resting. 

Brock (thinking): Today's the perfect day. Everything is so perfect. 

Nancy: A bit tired Brock? 

Brock: Nope, I'm perfectly fine. 

Nancy: Wow, you got a lot of pep. 

Brock: Well I'm properly motivated. 

The two Vulpix started to rub against Brock's feet, he looked down and handed them a few treats. 

Nancy: I was meaning to ask you, what sorta treat is that? 

Brock: It's my own special recipe. It's a blind of peppers, meat, and fish. Vulpix love things that are spicy so this treat would be perfect for them. 

Nancy: Hey that's a great combination, you have to teach me how to make the treats. 

Brock: Sure. (thinking) Maybe she'll invite me over so I could teach her!!! 

Just as the conversation was getting started a loud bang was heard close by and the two Vulpix yelled. A lasso had just tied around the two and reeled them in. 

Brock: Hey what the!? 

Not far Brock and Nancy saw the other members of Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy. 

Butch/Cassidy: Prepare for trouble and make it double! 

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation! 

Butch: To enlighten all peoples in every nation! 

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! 

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! 

Cassidy: Cassidy! 

Butch: Butch! 

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night! 

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! 

Butch/Cassidy: That's right! 

Brock: If it's not Jessie and James then it's you two. 

Cassidy: How dare you compare us with those two low class Rockets. 

Brock: Oh sorry, guess I'm dealing with a lower class. Atleast they knew how to dress. 

Cassidy: Insult us if you must but we got your Vulpixs. 

Nancy: Brock who are these people? 

Brock: Team Rocket. They steal pokemon. 

Nancy: No not my Vulpix. 

Brock: I'll get it back, don't you worry Nancy. You can count on me. 

Brock turned towards Nancy and gave her a big overly acted "Ash Pose". Nancy looked and looked back at Team Rocket. 

Nancy: Aaahhhhh they're gone! 

Brock sweatdropped and looked back, opps, took too long there. Guessing they ran in the only direction they could, Brock ran as fast as he could to see where Butch and Cassidy went. He spotted some flashes and ran towards it, one of the Vulpix started to toss fire around and burnt some of the mall potted plants. There was a trail leading outside then Brock saw the two enter a van. 

Brock: Oh no, they're gonna get a way. Zubat gooooo!!! 

Zubat popped out of Brock's pokeball and flew around. 

Brock: Zubat use your screech attack on that Van, don't let them leave! 

The Zubat complied, it flew overhead and let out a piercing screech sound. The windows on the van shattered and Butch and Cassidy couldn't take the noise. 

Cassidy: Aaaahhhh, I hate that sound! 

It bought enough time for Brock to get to the Van and to Team Rocket. 

Brock: Hold it! 

Cassidy: Get lost you! Ratticate go! 

Cassidy tossed out a pokeball and Ratticate appeared. 

Cassidy: Don't let that guy get to us. 

Brock: Oh yeah! Geodude gooooooooo!! 

In a moment Geodude confronted the Ratticate and a pokemon battle was on it's way. 

Cassidy: Ratticate, hyper fang attack! 

Brock: Seismic toss!! 

Geodude moved out of the way of the Ratticate's fangs and grappled onto it. It flew up and tossed Ratticate down, it fainted with one blow. 

Cassidy: Ratticate return. 

Butch: Hit the gas!! 

Brock: Geodude don't let that van move! 

Brock's Geodude got right infront of the van and held it back as Cassidy placed the pedal to the metal. The van's tires started to burn then popped. Butch and Cassidy jumped out but were stopped by Brock. 

Brock: No where to go now! 

Butch: Nope, still plenty of places to go! 

Cassidy: Watch your back, we'll get your pokemon and you! 

The two rockets took out a controller and pushed a button on it. A jetpack formed on their backs and their shoes started to smoke. They flew up and like rocketeers and out of sight. 

Brock: I should have known Team Rocket would have rockets. Zubat, Geodude, return! 

Nancy ran into the scene nearly out of breath. 

Nancy: Brock! Brock you all right! 

Brock: Yeah I'm all right. Hey I told you I'd get our vulpix back. 

He walked into the van and took out the two, he removed a muzzle that was placed on the two, apparently Team Rocket had to otherwise they'll get burned. They appeared happy and Nancy's one jumped onto Nancy's arms. 

Nancy: Oh I'm glad that Team Rocket didn't capture you. I wouldn't forgive myself if they have. 

Brock: Team Rocket is always around. The dumb thing is, they're always around where ever my friends and I go. But I'll be sure to protect your Vulpix. 

Nancy: Well thank you for saving Vulpix. 

Nancy kissed Brock lightly on the cheek. Brock froze but turned blushing red hot. He felt himself floating up, walking on air, light as a feather. Nancy laughed at his expression. 

Nancy: I see you're cheering me up by acting like Alexander again. Well come'on now, let's go back shopping. 

And Nancy grabbed onto Brock's wrist and dragged him along, he felt warm but also very mushy, as if he just melted. The two Vulpix walked together right behind their trainers. 

Standing on one of the buildings not too far away Butch and Cassidy watched Brock and Nancy re enter the mall. 

Cassidy: Just as I planned. 

Butch: You plan to well Cassidy, that looked almost like a failure to me. 

Cassidy: A highly planned trap needs to be failure proof. We'll just wait till he leads us to his friends, and then we'll take everyone's pokemon and get even with them. 

Butch: Lucky us, they got Vulpix we can use the prototype TM. 

Cassidy: Yup. Let's just keep an eye out for them and wait for the perfect moment to strike. 


	5. Emergency

Love Struck Brock

Love Struck Brock

Chapter 5: Emergency 

At the rollerblade mania the rest of the group continued their day of fun. Ash was rollerblading fast through the rink gaining speed each time. 

Ash: Hey look at me, I'm as fast as a Rapidash. 

Todd walked in carrying some food, he'd finished his session and worked up an appetite. He turned to Ash and quickly noticed Ash's path. 

Todd: Ash watch out!!! 

Ash: Huh? 

Ash turned and saw that it is too late to turn right and was headed right for the guardrail. He crashed into the guardrail and flipped over and landed. Todd walked over to him and helped him up. 

Todd: You okay Ash? 

Ash (dizzy): Where's Misty, I have to kiss her fifty times cause I hear fifty clanging sounds. Make that a hundred kiss. Wa! 

Ash fell over and Todd shrugged. He sat next to the fallen Ash and ate his snack. Misty rollerbladed over and saw Ash on the ground looking dazed. 

Misty: What happened to him? 

Todd (in between bites): He crashed. He said something about giving you a hundred kisses. 

Ash (dizzy): 200 kisses, that binging sound doesn't seem to end. 

Todd: What's he talking about? 

Misty: Um, just a little cute romance. Could you get Ash up? 

Todd: Uh sure. 

Todd picked up Ash and held him up so he was standing, Ash was still pretty dizzy. 

Ash (dizzy): I see an angel, am I in heaven? 

Misty giggled and blushed. 

Misty: Kinda close to there Ashy. I know what'll snap you back to your sense. 

Misty grabbed onto Ash's face and planted a kiss right on his lips. Todd let go of Ash and Ash was standing straight up on his own. The kiss lasted a minute long and when it broke Ash stood on the other side of the guardrail smiling. 

Ash: I never thought crashing would feel so good. 

Misty: Silly. Come'on Ash, let's go skate together. 

Ash: Okay. 

Just as Ash was about to skate to the open gate he noticed that his rollerblades were unbalanced, a bit damaged. 

Ash: Um, Misty I think we have to stop. My rollerblades are feeling weird. 

Misty: Aw you party pooper, you broke it when you crashed huh. 

Ash: I dunno. I better return them. 

Ash returned it and asked about the damages and costs. Luckily the manager was nice and said Ash didn't have to pay for it since it normally happens. Though if he really broke it then he would. It canceled anymore time for rollerblading and Misty returned her rollerblades too. They sat next to Todd who was just finishing up with his snack. 

Todd: So how did you two get hooked up? 

There was a moment of silence, Ash and Misty looked at each other and shrugged. 

Misty: Would you believe that we traveled into the future found ourselves married and then fell in love? 

Todd: Huh? 

Ash: We found Team Rocket's hidden time travel machine and went into the future. 

Todd: Run by me that again, I think the DJ is playing the music too loud. 

Misty: Ashy boy was acting dense and accidentally recommended that we should go on dates first. One thing lead to another and Ash and I just kissed under a tree. 

Todd: Oh that's nice. I though you said something about future and another said time machine or something like that. 

Ash and Misty just sweatdropped and nodded smiling. Todd turned back and quickly fumbled with his camera. 

Todd: Aaahh!! Pikachu rollerblading, now there's a cool shot. Okay, special point, size, pose, centering, same pokemon in picture. 

Ash: What are you talking about? 

Todd: Opps I forgot I'm not on the island anymore. Just forget it Ash. You're pikachu is funny. I never saw a Pikachu that could rollerblade before. 

Ash: Well Pikachu learns everything from me. 

Ash stood up proud and Misty slyly smiled at Ash. 

Misty: Not all, Pikachu doesn't crash like Ash does. 

Ash: Crashing is like an art, you need to do it just right. 

Misty: That would make you an abstract artist then. 

Ash fell whining. Misty laughed and sat on Ash. 

Ash: Hey, ouch! Why are you sitting on me? 

Misty: You keep falling over, I better just sit here and make sure you don't hurt yourself. 

Ash: Wa! Misty! You're heavy!! 

Misty took out a mini mallet and whacked Ash on the head. 

Ash: Ouch! Um okay you're as light as a feather! 

Misty smiled and stood up, Ash got up and dusted himself. They looked at Todd who was just reviewing the picture. 

Ash: You took a picture? 

Todd: Yup. I'm just putting a caption now. 

Misty: What does it say? 

Misty sweatdropped at what Todd put. It sounded weird. Romantic couple, Misty on top of Ash. 

Ash: Hey that's funny. 

Misty: I think the captioning needs work. 

Pikachu circled a few times and hopped right off the area. He gave his cute small rollerblades to the return guy. They exited and headed back to the Pokemon Center. On the way they saw Brock and Nancy walking by, with Brock holding her bags ofcourse. 

Ash: Hey look, there's Brock! 

Misty: Wonder where he's going, he just passed the Pokemon Center. 

Ash: Would it be a violation of the deal if we go up to him now? 

Misty: Well um no cause we're just gonna ask him where he's going, ya know, so we don't worry. 

On Brock's side Nancy just asked him to go to her place to drop of her things and also to teach her make the treat, Brock was very excited, part of the start of a good relationship is when the girl invites the boy to her house or that's what Brock believed. His fantasy was popped when he heard familiar voices. 

Ash: Hey Brock, where're ya going? 

Brock: Oh um hi guys um where'd ya been? 

Confusion kicked in after the fantasy popped. Reality just hit Brock upside the head. 

Misty: Just rollerblading around. Hey Todd's back with us! 

Todd: Hi Brock! 

Brock: That's nice. Now would you guys go keep your side of the . . . 

Nancy: Oh hi again. Ash and Misty right! And I don't think Brock mentioned you. 

Todd: The name's Todd. I like taking pictures. I'm the number pokemon photo masker! 

Ash and Misty sweatdropped, Ash bumped Todd on the arm. 

Ash: Masker? 

Todd: That's right I'm the . . . no not Masker, Master I said Master! 

Misty: Déjà vu! 

Todd: I take pokemon pictures. 

Nancy: Oh that's great. So we have two pokemon trainers, two pokemon breeders counting myself. And a pokemon photographer. Why don't you all come to my place for dinner. My parents would love to see you, and my dad, he would love to battle one of you two Ash and Misty. 

Ash: I'll be delighted to battle. Yeah! 

Misty: Sure. 

Brock's head was practically covered with sweatdrops. There goes his moment with Nancy that evening. 

Brock: But Nancy, I'm sure Ash, Misty, and Todd are very busy tonight right!!! 

Ash: Actually no. We're completely free. 

Brock quickly headlock Ash and dragged him towards and side quickly. 

Brock: You are busy! If you want the riceballs then you're busy got it! 

Misty slide in (without moving her foot) and interrupted Brock. 

Misty: No the deal is still on. You said not to bother you and Nancy. We're not! We've been invited to her home so we could meet her parents and Ash here can battle with her dad. So we are in no way bothering you two. 

Brock: But . . . 

Nancy: Hey I'm delighted you can take great shots. My mom loves showing off her pokemon, maybe you could take a few for her. 

Todd: That'll be great. It's my service to take pokemon pictures. 

Brock: Waaa!! 

Brock hurried back to Nancy, he was scared that she was flirting with Todd. 

Ash: Hey that's my line, you stole my line Brock! 

***** 

Floating in the sky . . . 

Butch: They're all there, plus that photo kid is with them! 

Cassidy: Let's go! 

Just a few steps take when suddenly a shadow surrounded Ash and everybody. As the sun set over the horizon two figures slowly floated down, the sun still shinned in only making the two figures have dark shadow silhouettes. 

Butch/Cassidy: Prepare for trouble and make it double! 

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation! 

Butch: To enlighten all peoples in every nation! 

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! 

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! 

Cassidy: Cassidy! 

Butch: Butch! 

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night! 

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! 

Butch/Cassidy: That's right! 

Ash: What the? 

Before anyone could do anything or even say anything Butch and Cassidy held up weapons that resembled a bazooka. 

Butch: We got you now! 

Cassidy: It's the end of the line for everyone. 

They both fired and two nets flew in and netted everyone down. The end of the nets had special glue that stuck to the ground on contact making this capture flawless. In one net were Ash, Misty, and Todd, the other was Brock and Nancy. 

Ash: Can't move. 

Misty: Ash! Pikachu didn't get caught! 

Ash looked and saw Pikachu pulling on the net trying to get it off them. 

Ash: Pikachu try biting through it! 

Pikachu: Pika! 

Right before Pikachu start Cassidy walked over and snatched Pikachu. Pikachu tried a thunder shock but Cassidy was wearing rubber gloves. 

Cassidy: No, no, no, don't even try. 

Ash: Hey let go of Pikachu. 

Cassidy: Was it Jessie and James after this little thing. Well I guess we'll have to claim this reward ourselves. Lets round them up! 

Brock: Not without a fight! 

Brock reached for his pokeball and opened it. 

Brock: Geodude go! Geodude lift this net up! 

Geodude grabbed onto the net and flew up with it. Brock and Nancy were free. 

Brock: Geodude free Ash, Misty, and Todd too! 

Just as Brock commanded he felt a swift hook from Butch, followed by a gut punch and a spinning heel kick to the side of his head. He tumbled down and felt the wind just knocked out of him. 

Nancy: Brock! 

Butch: Don't mess with us! Jessie and James are push overs compared to us. 

Brock stood up and raised his fists. He spat and targeted Butch. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Todd were tending to Cassidy. 

Ash: Give me back my Pikachu! 

Cassidy took out a tiny weapon, looked like a gun and held it to Pikachu's head. 

Cassidy: Don't try anything or you'll be one pokemon short. 

Butch dodged out of Brock's hook and turn around backhand punch and tried an offense of his own. Just as he was about to knee Brock in the gut he felt his leg being grabbed and Brock looking at him with a 'I saw that move a mile a way' look. He pushed Butch which made him collide with Cassidy. Cassidy fumbled the gun and Pikachu flew out of her arms. The gun dropped to the ground and a shot fired. Everyone looked where it fired at, all they saw was Nancy holding her right shoulder in a moment of shock. 

Brock: NANCY!!!!! 

Seeing this an opportunity to escape Butch and Cassidy activated their rockets and jetted out of the seen with an haunting echo laugh. 

Cassidy: Next time it'll be worst! 

Nancy dropped to the ground holding her shoulder, she momentary looked at her palm and it was covered in blood. Brock ran up to her and looked at her shoulder. He saw the blood starting to stain her clothes. 

Brock: Hang on Nancy, don't move. ASH CALL 911!! 

Ash and Pikachu hurried along and ran as fast as he could. Misty and Todd stayed to watch over. 

Brock: You're going to be okay Nancy, take it easy. 

Minutes seemed like hours for Brock, but in a short while an ambulance arrived at the scene. Nancy was cared for by the emergency crew, Brock hopped in with Nancy. Everyone else got a ride in a police car. Once in the hospital doctors analyzed Nancy and all Brock as well as everyone else could do was wait in the waiting room. 

Brock: What's going on in there! Is she going to be okay? 

Misty: Relax Brock, I'm sure they're handling her wound the best they could. 

Todd: Yeah, this hospital has a pretty high response time. 

Brock: It's not fast enough for me! 

A doctor walked into the waiting room. 

Doctor: Are you all friends of Nancy Klay. 

Brock quickly approached the doctor and got overly carried away and panicky. 

Brock: Is she going to be okay Doc? I want to know! Now! Tell me I can take it! Does she need blood? I'll give all of mine! Just tell me if she's alright! 

Misty bonked Brock over the head with her mallet and dragged him back to his seat. 

Misty: Calm down Brock. Let the doctor speak. 

Ash: What is the condition doctor? 

Doctor: Well, the bullet wound is not as bad as you all may of thought. We removed the bullet from her and we stitched her up. She'll be perfectly fine. All she needs now is rest from the lost of blood. A day in the hospital should have her all better. She'll have to go easy on her arm though, it'll be a bit weak for a few weeks but will be perfectly fine after. 

Brock sighed a relief, everything was gonna be alright. 

Brock: So Doc, can we see her? 

Doctor: Sure you can, once we transfer her to a room you can see her till visitor hours. 

Once Nancy was transferred Brock and everyone was around her. 

Brock: I'm sorry Nancy. 

Nancy: That's okay Brock. Nothing you could have done. Has my parents been told? 

Misty: Yeah, the doctor called them up, they'll be here in a few minutes. 

Nancy: Okay good. 

Brock: Team Rocket . . . I'll make them pay for this. 

Nancy: Brock, don't worry. There are times when things like these happened. Just do me a favor. 

Brock: Anything! 

Nancy: Take care of Vulpix for me. 

With her working arm Nancy reached for her belt and took out a pokeball and handed it over to Brock. 

Nancy: Make sure it'll be fine, I don't think I can take care of it while I'm in the hospital. 

Brock: I will. 

Author's Note:Please also visit my other fanfics, especially the newly released, PRODIGY: Sequel To Dreamer.

Here's a link for the Dreamer Website:

www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/fanart.htm

And here's the cover for Prodigy

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/prodigycoversample.jpg

Thank You


	6. General Brock and Pika-Troop plan to cap...

Chapter 6 - General Brock and Pika-Troop plan to capture Rockets 

After visiting hours everyone headed outside and to the Pokemon Center where they planned out something. 

Brock: Okay, Team Rocket must pay! 

Ash and Misty looked at each and sweatdropped. Todd was looking elsewhere watching for any pokemon to take a picture of. 

Brock: I don't think any of you are paying attention. ATTENTION!!!! 

Everyone nearly jumped up in a startle. They looked at Brock who was wearing a goofy Military camouflage outfit complete with helmet. 

Brock: Okay now that I got everyone's attention. 

Ash: Well you yelled for it. 

Brock: We will now declare WAR against Team Rocket! 

Misty: Brock don't you think you're going a bit overboard. 

Brock: Silent maggot! Drop down and give me twenty! 

Misty: Not on your life. 

Brock: What does a general have to do to get any respect around here? 

Ash: General? 

Brock: Yes, General Brock. Now fall in! You're in the army now! 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, Brock yelled at them again with his head ten times bigger. 

Brock: FALL IN!!!! 

Ash: Wa! 

They all jumped back and fell back on their seats. 

Brock: That's more like it! 

Misty jumped up and tried to slam Brock with her mallet but Brock's helmet prevented any pain. 

Brock: Ha that won't work! Now everyone, I want you to look at this. 

Ash and Todd placed their seats back up and Brock slide in with a mini projector and screen. Pikachu was right behind him with a camouflage headband on and held his tail like a machine gun. 

Pikachu: Pika! ((yo)) 

Brock: Lt. Pika, operate the projector. 

Pikachu: Kachu ((yes sir)) 

Ash: When did Pikachu join Brock's army? 

The lights dimmed a bit and Pikachu turned on the projector to show the first slide, the title. 

Todd: The War against Team Rocket? Um, aren't you over doing this a bit Brock. I mean at least get a modern projector not this. . . . 

Brock: Silence! You will speak only when I tell you to speak or it'll be the mess hall for you. Next slide! 

Now there was a picture of Butch and Cassidy. 

Brock: This is the enemy. Notice their evil looks and unjust style. Next! 

The next slide showed a picture of everyone. 

Brock: This is our team that will fight against the enemy. 

The next slide showed a mug shot of Ash. 

Brock: This is private Ash. He is the arsenal specialist. With his various elemental pokemon he is equipped for all types of battle. Next this is Sgt. Misty. A keen operative with a quick reflex with various and very painful hand held weapon. This is the mallet. Sgt. Misty's weapon of choice. It delivers hard blows with deadly accuracy. Now we have special operative Todd. His special spy equipment benefits the mission greatly. 

Todd: Spy equipment? 

Brock: Notice the high tech surveillance equipment this operative wields. It can zoom in on a target and take a photo for later investigation. 

Todd: The name is Snap. Todd Snap. 

Brock: Now we have Lt. Pikachu. This powerful pokemon has incredible shocking powers. It's agile speed and fast reflex makes it very deadly and extremely powerful. 

Pikachu: Pika!! 

Ash: Um Brock, I think you're going a bit overboard here. I love the slide show but what is the point to all this? 

Brock: The point? You ask the point? Why I otta have you scrubbing the decks of this here Pokemon Center for just asking for the point to all this. But I need you for the mission at hand. 

Ash: The mission? 

Misty: And that would be . . . 

Brock: War against Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy unit. 

Pikachu: Pika!!! 

Brock: They have to be stopped. Many people had their pokemon stolen, many more will. We almost had a casualty today. 

Misty: I get it now. So this whole army bit is your way just to get even with Team Rocket for accidentally shooting Nancy. I don't blame you Brock but don't ya think you're over doing this? 

Brock: I am not! It's war they want its war they'll get. We'll free all the kidnapped pokemon! We'll teach Team Rocket a lesson. And I'll redeem Nancy for letting her get shot. 

Ash, Misty, and Todd all huddled up. 

Misty: I think Brock lost it. 

Ash: The rock in his brain must be eroding. 

Todd: Ash you have bad breath! 

The huddle burst out and erupted a bit, Misty was giggling at the sidelines. 

Ash: I do not have bad breath! 

Todd: Man Ash have a tictac. 

Ash: You take that back! 

Todd: Or what? 

Ash: I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. 

Misty and Togepi was laughing. 

Misty: Ash! Todd doesn't have any pokemon. He's a photographer, remember. 

Ash: Oh yeah. Well then I challenge you to uh . . . uh . . . hmmmm . . . 

Misty: Well Ash, challenge in what? 

Ash (snickering): I'll challenge you to a best kisser contest!! The one that can kiss a girl best wins!! 

Todd: No fair you got Misty. 

Ash: Well then that makes me winner. 

Misty: Cheap!!! 

Todd: You're on! 

Ash: Huh? 

Todd saw Nurse Joy pass by, he quickly grabbed her, dipped her low and gave her a kiss. Ash and Misty sweatdropped and also was shocked. 

Todd: Well beat that! 

Nurse Joy fell to the ground blushing and smiling. 

Nurse Joy: Didn't know you cared Todd. Wow. 

Brock: HOW DARE YOU KISS NURSE JOY BEFORE ME!! YOU CAD!! 

Brock whacked Todd upside the head and shook him by the collar. 

Nurse Joy got up and Brock stopped and both Todd and Brock looked at her. 

Nurse Joy: I don't get out much, wish there was a nice boy like you Todd. Here's my phone number, call me anytime. 

Brock was in shock, he let go of Todd and he fell to the floor once again. 

Brock: Nnnoooooo!!! I lost Nurse Joy to Todd. 

Misty slide over with a huge mallet, she tapped Brock on the shoulder, when he turned she slammed him down. 

Misty: YOU ALREADY HAVE NANCY!!! 

Brock: Oh . . . um sorry . . . force of habit. Old habits are hard to break. 

Ash sighed that silly anime puff and sat down. 

Ash: Wasn't I in a middle of a challenge? 

Misty walked over to Ash and sat next to him. 

Misty: Later Ash, we can have a kissing challenge, just the two of us. *wink* 

Ash: Okay . . . but who will you kiss? 

Misty fell over and slapped Ash. 

Misty: YOU, YOU DENSE ASH!! 

Ash winked back and gave a thumbs up. 

Ash: I knew that. 

Togepi: Priii priiii toge toge priiii ((Ashy daddy is funny)) 

Misty: Yup he is Togepi, he is. 

Todd escaped from Brock in a moment and went to Ash. 

Todd: I still think you have bad breath. 

Ash: Wa I don't smell anything. 

Todd: You can't exactly smell your own breath. 

Ash: Misty, could you do me a favor? 

Misty: You're on your own Ash. I may kiss you but I don't smell your breath. 

Ash: Wa!!!!! 

Misty giggled, she grabbed on to his face and poked his cheek. 

Misty: Aw you look so cute with your widdle pouty face. 

Ash: Cut it out Misty you're embarrassing me. 

Next thing she did was look right in the eye and gave him a great big kiss on the lips. Brock stared at the kiss and Todd was getting ready to take a picture. Pikachu and Togepi laughed as they like seeing the two kiss. Just before Todd could take a pic the kiss ended. 

Ash: Whoa! I thought it would be later? 

Misty: It is, this is a pre-game preview. 

Ash wobbled a bit and Misty made sure he didn't fall. Ash blinked a few and then noticed chewing gum in his mouth. Misty winked at him and blushed. 

Misty: Now you don't have to worry about bad breath. 

Todd laughed along with Pikachu and Togepi. 

Todd: Talk about a new ABC Gum. Already Been Chewed. 

Brock: That's gross!!! 

Misty: Jealous Brock? 

Brock: Nope. 

Ash continued to pop bubbles smiling. Todd and the two pokemon continued to laugh. Todd looked at Brock and then popped a bubble of his own showing Nurse Joy was chewing gum too. Brock had a sweatdrop stuck to the side of his head as he did a "bleah" look. 

***** 

The next morning everyone had gotten up early. Breakfast went quickly and the first activity to do for that day was to check up on Nancy. Brock led everyone to the hospital and headed towards the room. Brock brought flowers and a box full of candy. Ash and Misty arrived with a fruit basket, and Todd with Pikachu and Togepi brought over a cute custom made card, which Todd made on his laptop and with Pikachu and Togepi's choice of design. 

Nancy: Thanks everyone. I feel much better now. Let me read this card. "Hope you get better soon. Pika pi pika chu pika pika. Toge pri to toge toge priiii prrriiii. Love Todd, Pikachu, and Togepi." How cute, thanks. 

Ash: Pikachu wrote for you to get well and drink lots of ketchup. 

Everyone laughed, ketchup was also the number one remedy for Pikachu. 

Misty: Well Togepi wrote for you to rest well and relax so you can get better. 

Nancy: I greatly appreciate it everyone. Especially you Brock, you really um, decorated my room. 

In further inspection of the room, it looked like a jungle with all the flowers Brock brought it. Ash noticed a few wild Oddish's wandering out of the room. Todd saw and started chasing after it with his camera. 

Ash: Gee, talk about really fresh. 

Nancy: You're too kind Brock. 

Brock: I always try my best to impress. 

Misty: Sometimes a bit too much. 

Nancy: Well I think it's very generous, thank you Brock. 

Nancy touched Brock's hand with her good hand and Brock blushed. Ash and Misty were giggling and Brock gave them a look. They smiled and waved back gesturing at how cute he was to Nancy and how Nancy was to Brock. 

Misty: How did that saying go now? 

Misty gave Brock a sly smile and tapped Ash. 

Misty: Oh Ashy boy, how did that song go, the one about the tree? 

Ash: The one that Brock always teases us about. 

Misty: Yeah that one. It also involves names and children and . . . 

Brock appeared right behind Ash and Misty and headlocked both of them and dragged them out of the room. 

Brock: None of that please. If you want your riceballs. 

Misty: Oh alright. Just for the food we will behave. 

Ash: You're no fun Brock. 

Brock nervously scratched his head and zoomed back into the room when Nancy called. Ash and Misty gave a wink to each other, held hands and walked off to find Todd. About half an hour passed and Brock along with the two pokemon Pikachu and Togepi saw everyone sitting in the lobby area. 

Brock: So guys, you wanna go nail Team Rocket now? 

Ash: Yeah but how are we gonna do that? 

Brock: When we bump into them, we will plan something. 

Misty picked up Togepi and whispered to it. 

Misty: So what did uncle Brock say to aunt Nancy? 

Brock slide over and pinched Misty. 

Brock: Nope, nope, nope, don't even ask Togepi, I had Pikachu and Togepi go the vending machine to get some food while I spoke with Nancy. 

Misty: You're such a kill joy. 

Todd: So what do we do now oh General Brock? 

Brock: Well, we go off try to get Team Rocket to appear. 

Todd: But what do we do in the mean time? 

Brock: We will do some training exercises that'll help us against Team Rocket. Let's go play baseball. 

Ash/Misty/Todd: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (falling over) 

***** 

At the park Ash was up to bat. Brock was the pitcher, Misty was on second, Todd was catcher. Pikachu cheered on the sidelines, he was next up to bat. Brock told Geodude and Zubat to move closer from out field. Vulpix, carefully guarded Misty so she wouldn't steal. 

Ash: Watch this one, an instant homerun. 

Brock: Oh yeah right. More like three strikes and your out. 

Misty: Knock one out of the park Ash! 

Ash did his stance and wound up. Todd signaled and Brock nodded. Just as Ash was expecting the pitch Brock threw the ball to second base, Misty ran to third seeing her chance to steal. Vulpix caught the ball and started chasing after Misty to tag her, he tossed the ball to Bulbasaur as Misty slide. It was a close call and when the sand cleared, umpire Psyduck made the call. 

Psyduck: Duck ((out)) 

Misty got up and bashed Psyduck over the head. 

Misty: What kind of call is that you dimwit duck! I was safe! 

Brock: Sorry Misty but the umpire is the one that calls it. 

Psyduck: Psyduck duck ((hit the showers)) 

Misty: You stupid pokemon! 

Misty bonked Psyduck over the head and walked out of the diamond. Ash shrugged, that had been the third out and well Misty got thrown out of the game. 

Ash: Oh well, third out. Go ahead Pikachu, get our team set, I'll take a break for a while. 

Pikachu: Pika! ((okay)) 

Misty was taking a drinking out of the fountain when Ash got up behind her and then grabbed her and tickled her. 

Ash: Gotcha! 

Misty: Heyyy aaaahh heeaa haaa haa cut it out!! 

Ash continued just a bit longer then stopped. Misty turned around and playfully bonked Ash over the head. 

Misty: (smile) Don't ever do that again. 

Ash: Well I do what I wanna do. Like you said at Rocket Resort. Wa! 

Ash did his pose and Misty rolled her eyes. She made her move quickly and grabbed Ash and tickled him down. 

Ash: Aaaaaahhhh Misty stop I'm too ticklish!! 

Misty: I'm paying you back double! 

After a grand moment of laughter the two stood up and headed to the bleachers to watch the rest play baseball. They held hands and continued to hold hands when they sat down. Misty laid her head on Ash and Ash laid his head on Misty's head. They moved closer to each other and leaned against each other, cuddling up. 

Misty: What a beautiful day. 

Ash: Well you make it beautiful. 

Misty: That's sweet Ash. 

Ash: No you are. 

Misty: Nope you. 

Ash: You. 

Misty: You. 

As the two argued very cutely on the side, on the field Pikachu was about to pitch to Todd. Pikachu wound up and threw. Fast ball dead center, Todd swung and hit it. It flew high up and far, it didn't look like a home run but it was definitely a base hit. The next batter was Geodude. Pikachu pitched and Geodude hit it allowing Todd to run home for a point and Geodude a position on first base. 

Todd: Hey um I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. 

Brock: No wonder he ran so fast. 

The pokemon laughed as they waited for Todd. 

Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirlte ((Todd's gotta make a little puddle)) 

Pikachu: Kachu pika pi ((you have a sick mind)) 

Psyduck: Psyduck duck psy ((is it a big puddle or a small one?)) 

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at psyduck. 

Pikachu: Pika pika ((keep your quack shut)) 

From floating above hovering with their rockets Butch and Cassidy watched down. 

Cassidy: There's the two vulpixs. We should capture them now while they're guard is at a minimum. 

Ash and Misty were making out on the bleachers and they had duct a bit low so they didn't notice the two shadows and rocket members landing on home base. 

Butch/Cassidy: Prepare for trouble and make it double! 

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation! 

Butch: To enlighten all peoples in every nation! 

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! 

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! 

Cassidy: Cassidy! 

Butch: Butch! 

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night! 

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! 

Butch/Cassidy: That's right! 


	7. Love Fire

Chapter 7: Love fire 

Brock: Butch and Cassidy, came back to steal pokemon? Well you're not gonna get away with it. ATTENTION!!! 

The pokemon around Brock were all talking to each other in a small group. Brock sweatdropped, there goes his army. 

Brock: Where's Ash and Misty? 

He turned towards the bleachers and yelled out. 

Brock: Ash, Misty! 

Both Ash's and Misty's head slowly appeared behind a concealed area, Ash wasn't wearing his cap and he had very light pink lipstick marks all over his face, Misty had her hair down and looked just as dazed and very happy. Brock sweatdropped again. 

Brock: Would you two quit sucking face and help me here! 

They looked and saw Butch and Cassidy. 

Ash: Waa! 

Ash rubbed his face and placed his cap back on, he stood up and dusted himself, Misty got her hair back up to it's usual fashion and shook all the love bugs off her. They both jumped onto the field and surrounded Butch and Cassidy. 

Brock: Okay troops, fall in. 

Ash walked up and fell on his face and looked at Brock. 

Ash: Why'd you order this I don't know. I think the better term is duck. 

Misty and Brock sweatdropped. 

Misty: No you silly, don't take it so literally. 

Cassidy: Are you finish playing around, we got work to do. 

Butch: Hand over Vulpix, it'll be much simpler. 

Brock: Never, my vulpix and Nancy's vulpix are not for Team Rocket. 

Cassidy: Then I guess the hard way it is. 

Ash: Pikachu and everyone, quickly assemble! 

Pikachu and the other pokemon got into a ready stance and targeted Team Rocket. 

Brock: Ash, I'm suppose to be general. 

Butch: Doesn't matter when you're caught. 

Butch reached for his pocket and took out a strange device that looked like a flashlight. He shined it on the pokemon and they all couldn't move. 

Butch: Don't even bother, with this Glare Gun you can't move. 

Butch then shinned it at the approaching pokemon trainers, Ash, Misty, and Brock, paralyzing them still. 

Ash: I can't move. 

Misty: We're stuck. 

Brock: Oh no, vulpix! 

Cassidy: Well that was simple. Let's get the pokemon and get, we got plenty of more time to do more kidnaps today. 

Ash: No Pikachu! 

Brock: Vulpix. 

Cassidy got out rope and started to tie it around the pokemon, they all yelled and tried to bite her but couldn't. 

Cassidy: Such nasty tempered pokemon, you'll feel much better when you're with us. 

Butch tied up Ash, Misty, and Brock and left them still. 

Ash: How long till Glare wears off? 

Brock: Glare usually wears off within fifteen minutes. 

Ash: We don't have fifteen minutes! 

Cassidy finished tying up the pokemon. She separated the two vulpix from the bunch. She took out a small box and waved it above one it's head. 

Cassidy: Which vulpix will learn Inferno, which one will be the lucky one. 

Brock: That's a . . . TM. 

Cassidy: I think you will learn it. 

Cassidy opened the box and sprinkled the golden shining dust on a vulpix. 

Brock: Hey leave vulpix alone!! 

Cassidy: And what are you gonna do about it? 

Just then a blinding light flashed right at Butch and Cassidy, it was as powerful as Flash attack. 

Butch: Ow my eyes. 

Cassidy: What was that? 

Todd appeared holding his extra huge big flash. He took out his swiss army knife and started to cut the ropes that tied Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

Ash: Way the go Todd. 

Misty: Thanks for saving us. 

Brock: You sure took a while in the bathroom. 

Todd sweatdropped but finished untying everyone. 

Todd: Here, this should work. Its paralysis remover. 

Brock: Where'd you get that? 

Todd: When your a photographer, you have to be prepared at all times. 

They all stood up just as Butch and Cassidy recovered. 

Cassidy: It's that shutter bug! 

Todd: That's snap! 

Brock rushed in without a word and tackled down Butch. He wrestled with him down on the ground, Ash, Misty, and Todd circled Cassidy. The Glare Gun fell out of Butch's pocket and landed near Todd. Todd picked up the Glare Gun and shinned it on Cassidy freezing her. Misty and Ash got the ropes and tied Cassidy up as Todd freed the pokemon with his swiss army knife. Butch got the upper hand on Brock as he started to twist Brock's ankle, but Brock rolled over pushing Butch off balanced. He grabbed Butch's head and head locked him. Brock then moved quickly and picked up Butch and scooped slammed him down. He looked around him and saw Ash and Misty cheering Brock on, Brock raised an eye brow and started swinging his arms. He ran left, jumped over Butch, ran right, got to Butch did a strange taunting gesture and dropped an elbow on Butch that totally hurt. 

Brock: That's for Nancy's wound!! And you should know I laid the smack down on you! 

Ash: Way to go Brock. 

Misty: You sure showed Butch. 

Brock turned and saw his vulpix standing next to the other vulpix who was laying down. 

Brock: Oh no, they used that weird TM on Nancy's Vulpix. 

Brock picked up Nancy's vulpix and examined it. Nothing seemed to be wrong. It just looks dizzy and tired. 

Brock: I wonder what could be wrong. 

Ash: Hey Team Rocket, what did you do to the vulpix. 

Cassidy: None of your business. 

Misty picked up the discarded TM box. She looked at the side next to the Team Rocket logo of an R. 

Misty: Hey Brock. This TM is called Inferno. 

Brock: Huh, never heard of that. Inferno? 

The vulpix in Brock's arms started to get active. It's eyes shinned red and started to emit very hot heat. Brock dropped it from being burned. They all backed away as Vulpix started to burn. A fireball surrounded it and then it aimed it's targets at Team Rocket. 

Cassidy: Oh no. 

In one sudden roar Vulpix fired out a concentrated beam of fire that melted and burned everything in it's way. The beam of fire struck Team Rocket and it burned them so badly that Cassidy's ropes caught on fire. Once the attack was over Team Rocket was black singed and burnt to a crisped. Brock picked up Nancy's vulpix and looked at it, it looked alright again. 

Brock: Wow, it has some new attack called inferno. 

Ash: That looks far worst than fire blast. 

Misty: I don't think anything could stop it. 

Todd: Hey guys, I just called the police, they'll be here any minute now. 

Brock: Alright. Well after they arrest Team Rocket let's go see Nancy. She's gotta know about this. 

Officer Jenny arrived with back up. They brought Team Rocket to a special prison hospital to treat their burns. Everyone left the scene and headed to the hospital. Once there Brock brought over his usual amount of flowers and as well as gifts and treats as well as Nancy's Vulpix. 

Nancy: Hiya Vulpix, I missed ya. 

Vulpix jumped on to the bed and licked Nancy's face. She giggled and petted it with her good arm. It was cute and looked very healthy and excited, Nancy turned to Brock and smiled. 

Nancy: You really took great care of Vulpix. Thanks Brock. 

Brock: Yeah well you see um. Team Rocket almost got it. 

Nancy: But I bet you bravely fought them off like last time. 

Brock: Kinda. 

Todd was the hero of this attack, without him no one would be with their pokemon. 

Brock: We all had to work as a team. 

Good recovery since everyone was giving Brock the sly eye. 

Brock: Um about your Vulpix. 

Nancy: What about Vulpix? 

Brock: Ya see . . . 

Ash butted in pushing Brock aside. 

Ash: It was awesome. Vulpix learned a new attack called Inferno. 

Nancy: Inferno, I never heard of that attack. 

Ash: Well that's what it is according um . . . 

Misty: To Ash's pokedex. He scanned the attack right after it defeated Team Rocket. 

Nancy: You mean my Vulpix defeated Team Rocket? That's so great. Not only did Vulpix learn a new move but it was strong enough to defeat Team Rocket. I wanna thank all of you. 

Todd: Well uh thanks. Hey guys, why don't I take a picture right now for the scrap book. 

Todd placed his Tripod and positioned it, placed his camera on timer and got in a group picture with everyone. Flash! 

Later that day Nancy was released, she still had a bandage on her but all she had to do was heal. Everyone was at the pokemon center just lounging around. Todd had gotten his pictures developed and was arranging his album. Pikachu and Togepi were talking story with the pokemon in the center about their great adventures against Team Rocket. Ash and Misty were in Ash's room watching TV, a special episode of Mech Wizard X was on. And what about Brock and Nancy? 

Nancy: It's good to be walking around again. 

Brock: Take it easy Nancy, just don't hurt yourself. 

Brock had an arm around Nancy neck and a hand on her hand, it was a support kinda thing. Nancy looked at Brock and she blushed. She haven't met anyone that was such a perfect gentleman like Brock. Brock looked back and double blushed, he always blushed whenever there was a girl involved but it was double since it was Nancy. Nancy stood up on her own and Vulpix was sitting next to her, Brock smiled and bent low to give Nancy's Vulpix a treat. 

Nancy: You're always so nice. 

Brock: Why thank you. 

Brock thought of a question, maybe Nancy could travel with him if she was allowed so they both could be better pokemon breeders, together. 

Brock: Nancy I um, well, wonder if you could um . . . travel with me and my friends. We can be breeding partners. 

Nancy: I would love to Brock. 

Brock: You'd love too!! YESSSSS! 

Nancy: But . . . 

Excitement burst, Brock froze in his tracks. 

Nancy: But I'm already enrolled to Pokemon Breeding Academy. 

Pokemon Breeding Academy was a intermediate level school that taught higher bases of pokemon breeding. Getting into a school like that was difficult, no one ever pass up an offer. The school had a great reputation for trainer breeders to be very knowledgeable and skilled. 

Nancy: Traveling with you Brock would be much more fun and I think I would learn more from you. But I already signed my name to attend and I can't back down. I'm sorry Brock. 

Brock: That's okay Nancy. 

Disappointment gripped Brock, a girl finally liked him but well, his travels would lead to him leaving her. 

Nancy: Don't worry. I'll give you my address, just write to me ever so often so I know what you're doing and everything and as well as where you are. I might visit one day. 

Nancy winked at Brock and all hopes returned to him. He smiled knowing he still has his chance. 

Nancy: But while you're still here let's make it worth everything. 

To Brock's surprise Nancy moved closer to him and looked him directly into his um . . . well his eyes. 

Nancy: So Brock . . . I owe you a lot. 

Brock (blushing): Not really. Gawrsh. 

Nancy: Well I do. So have you ever been . . . kissed? 

Before Brock had a chance to give a very stupid reply of not having known the meaning of a kiss Nancy directly showed him what a kiss meant and as well as how it felt. She kissed Brock and Brock just froze then melted. The feeling was like pikachu shocking him but it was a good feeling. When Nancy finished he dropped to the floor dazed but extremely happy. 

Brock: I . . . I . . . I finally did it. 

***** 

In Ash's Room, Ash was laying on his bed and Misty lay right next to him. The show they watched was almost over. 

Ash: Wow, that girl with the crossbow is really something. 

Misty (jealous): Oh what do you mean by that? 

Ash: Look at that crossbow. I wish I had one of those, auto fire and dead on accuracy. 

Misty: What about the girl, Archer? 

Ash: She's cute . . . but not as cute as you. 

Misty smiled and gave Ash a peck on the cheek. 

Ash: Well I better go get some drinks. 

Before Ash got up Misty formed an idea and quickly executed it. Just as Ash got up she pushed him a bit and made him fall on the floor at the side of the bed. 

Ash: Ouch. 

Misty then rolled to the side and fell on Ash. 

Ash: Double ouch. I need to straighten out my balance, I keep falling too often. 

Misty: That's okay, as long as I fall with you. 

Ash: Does this mean you're falling for me? 

Misty: In more ways than one yes. 

Ash: Aren't you cute. Now for those drinks. 

Misty: No wait Ash. Stay here for the moment. I wanna . . . stay down here. 

Ash: Um okay. 

Misty was on Ash and she hugged him. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty and they started kissing. They rolled a bit so now they were side to side kissing, but still hugging. Just as they kissed more the door opened with Brock yelling with a loud announcement. 

Brock: ASH!! I DID IT!! 

Ash's head appeared looking very dazed and smiling. 

Brock: NANCY LIKES ME!! SHE EVEN KISSED ME!!! 

Brock saw a single arm wave at him and then told him to leave. 

Brock: Are you sure that's wise you two might . . . 

The hand withdraws and reappeared holding the mallet. 

Brock: Might um make a mess so I think I'll be going now. 

Ash: Okay see ya Brock. 

Brock slowly stepped backward and watched the hand grab onto Ash's head and lower him down again. Some kissing sounds were heard and Brock quickly left. The door closed and Brock quickly shook out a mental image. 

Brock (thinking): Those two are really too much. 

In the room after a good make out session Misty had to turn on the fan from all the heat. Misty's hair was down and she looked a bit red. She had Ash's cap in hand and she wore it. 

Misty: I think I look good in your cap. 

Ash washed his face out, Misty's light pink lipstick started to show from all the kissing. He hung up his jacket, it was too hot to wear it. Ash opened the door and let all the cool air enter. 

Ash: So did you hear what Brock said. 

Misty: Yup. Kiss and all and you know what that means. 

Ash: Sure do! 

Ash/Misty: Free rice balls!! 

Misty: So in the beginning when Brock met Nancy, did you think she actually might be Brock's girlfriend. 

Ash: Well, all I can say is, it was definitely Brock's Chance. 

Epilogue: Later results 

Brock told his friends that they should stay in town for a few days. Though Ash protested and Todd wanting to go to a new area to take more pictures they decided to let Brock have his days with Nancy. Misty also encouraged Ash in a few ways to stay in town, to explore more of the city's fun recreation as well as Misty's favorite exercise and fun, swimming. Brock and Nancy went out a lot, with very limited time and caring for each other they did whatever a couple could do in this town. They watched every movie they could that they wanted, went to the park to feed the Farfetcheds, and also even took a mini row boat ride. 

In the final day of being together Brock made his final farewells to Nancy with a hug and kiss plus giving her a present and also the having taught her some of his treat making recipes. Nancy said to Brock to never change just because Nancy likes him. She encourages Brock to maybe find a girl that could stay with him and keep him company and who ever that girl is, Nancy could only call that girl to be lucky to have someone like Brock. 

Among other things Nancy gave Brock her address and phone number. She asked Brock to mail her and call her when ever he's lonely. Brock agreed with Nancy, he'll write when ever he could and send her presents when ever he sees anything that she might like. Though he knew that he probably couldn't be with Nancy he knows that she'll be a girl that cared for him and always be his friend. Nancy, she has never met someone like Brock and only hopes she meets someone that even comes close, though her schooling and pokemon breeding wouldn't allow her anytime for a social life, she'll always have time for Brock's letters, phone calls, and anything else. 

As the four walk out of the city, Brock waved a final time to Nancy and departed with his friends. 

Brock: I'll miss Nancy. 

Ash: Don't worry Brock. 

Misty: Yeah Brock, just remember. Nancy will always care for you. 

Todd: Yup and she said she'll always "be right by your side". 

Brock: Thanks guys. So anyway, where to next? 

Ash: Onward to our next adventure. 

Pikachu smiled and said a few Pika followed by Togepi gleefully cheering and everyone headed into the woods on another one of Ash's short cuts. 

But . . . 

Butch and Cassidy busted out of their cell and escaped by use of their rockets. They fly the night sky going to report back to Rocket HQ. 


End file.
